First Impressions
by Shrugs
Summary: Future Fire Lady Katara is taking Zuko home to meet the family. Unfortunately, first impressions aren't always the best. Not to mention that it's the holidays. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions  
Chapter One  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe  
**  
Alright, I know that I should be working on Illusions of Deception. However, I started on a challenge a while ago, and this is the beginning of it. I only have ten days to complete it, so while I would usually post the whole thing at the same time, I'm going to be updating from different locations. This is my little Merry Christmas special to everyone on Fanfiction, and especially my fellow Zutarians.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Zuko, stop it. You look fine."

No matter how gentle and reassuring Katara's voice was, the young Fire Lord still struggled against his parka. "How can you get used to wearing this?" he asked in disbelief. Blowing furiously at a bit of fur that tickled his face, he wrinkled his nose. "It's so itchy. And freezing," he added bitterly, entirely out of his element.

Smiling in amusement, Katara clutched her betrothed's gloved hand, tugging on his arm. "Well, now you know how I feel when I'm stuck in that muggy, sweltering place you call civilization," she quipped. Reluctantly, he followed after her. He felt completely ridiculous in the large, thick water tribe ensemble. As if to make things worse, he was about to meet her complete family for the first time, to assure them that he wasn't trying to use and manipulate their kin. Even Master Pakku had made a voyage to the newly rebuilt Southern Water Tribe to have decent acquaintance with his pupil's future husband.

"Please, Zuko; don't do that in front of them. Complaining about ones culture never does good for a first impression," Katara warned as she led him over the hill bordering the village. She hadn't seen it in years, not since Zuko himself had made his own rather tasteless impression in her life.

Behind the couple followed three bickering officials, who she assumed were muttering about the cold under their breath. Their signatures had been required for a treaty that was to be signed. Still, Katara wished that they had joined them on any other trip than Winter Solstice, which was one of the few holidays her tribe kept to religiously. They usually had no time for any sort of fun. Still, she couldn't help but be relieved that the mandatory sailors and soldiers had stayed aboard the ship for the first evening, even if it was only to keep amongst the familiar, warm atmosphere they created.

Snorting at her plea, Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm Fire Lord—King of a strong and powerful nation. Why should I worry about impressing them?"

He had been prepared for any of Katara's comments. An 'I worry', 'They will make your life a living hell,' or even an 'I will freeze you where you stand if you don't comply' would have sufficed. But no, instead she froze and gave him the look. Yes. _That_ look. The one where her perfect lips drew into a pout. And spirits damn those wide, innocent eyes. The ones that made his heart melt. Zuko cursed the day he had fallen for those damn brilliant eyes—and how easy they made him turn into a puddle before her.

Sighing in resignation, he didn't even have to admit his defeat. Katara was used to this, and rather than drawing out his humiliation and being overcome by a girl, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, honey."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, pouting slightly and he finally came to a set of stairs made of snow, packed tightly to hold their weight. It obviously lead into the city. Inside, he was beyond grateful. He didn't know how much longer he could stand trudging through the mounds of snow.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this giant—thing."

"It's called a parka," came her serious tone, as if she had been saying the name of the clothing for over an hour. "It's tradition and my father will be greatly impressed," she assured him.

"Besides, you look cute. Now stop whining."

The two continued in silence for a moment before Zuko couldn't hold back.

"Don't they at least come in red?"

* * *

As the young couple entered the freshly built tribe, the two couldn't help but stare in awe. Katara wondered how the small village had become this massive city. Zuko wondered if a magical typhoon had passed, replacing their old tents with this wonderful work of art.

"When Master Pakku mentioned rebuilding, I simply thought he meant adding a house or two and restoring Sokka's watchtower," she gaped in disbelief at a large—well, it could almost be deemed a Kingdom, rivaled only in architecture by its sister tribe.

Little children raced across a bridge, laughing as they played their games. Never before had children had time to have fun—they were always worrying about housing, keeping the tents from falling and the fires from going out. What shocked Katara most of all, however, was the moment she found a row of gondolas. Gondolas! In the Southern Water Tribe! Never before had there ever been a need for them. Now the waterbender took notice of the beautiful canals that lead to and from the major parts of the city.

"Wow," was all she could murmur. Silently, Zuko nodded, concurring with her statement.

"Lady Katara, welcome back," a sudden voice caused her to jump. Glancing at the speaker, she recognized it to be Menko. He was two years older than her brother and had left with the other men when they had gone to fight. Seeing him here now was amazing—they had gotten along well enough, as the two and Sokka were the only ones around their age from the village. She didn't even get a proper greeting in, however, as Menko had bowed before Zuko, only to be received with questions.

"Have we come to the right place? The Southern Water Tribe?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Yes…" Menko trailed off, confused as to how he could not possibly know.

"This here…this city?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"The same city that was once a village, no more than five tents and sat on a chunk of ice? _That _Southern Water Tribe? Ow!"

Grumbling, he rubbed his arm where Katara had smacked it soundly. "Stop it. Please, ignore him," she instructed Menko before glaring at him. "Honestly, you sound just like Sokka."

Gasping in horror, Zuko shook his head. "How could you? Take that back!"

"No," came her abrupt refusal, sticking her tongue out before glancing back towards one of the gondolas. "Now come on, we need to go," she tugged on his arm once more, guiding him onto the platform. Menko moved to step on behind them. Katara quickly held up a hand to stop him.

"No, we'll be fine," she assured him. "You might want to help them," she pointed behind herself towards the officials that climbed the long steps, cursing under their breaths. "And be—gentle with them," she added, and Menko smirked mischievously, giving her a quick nod.

"Of course, my lady," he nodded once more before turning away to tend to the men who were stumbling over their own feet.

Pusing off from the dock, Katara gently guided the water behind them, directing it to glide in slow motion through a route farther from the large buildings. Frowning, Zuko took quick notice of this.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be going _towards_ the big building," he asked curiously, a frown crossing his face. He was cold enough already, and he didn't fancy being stuck outside longer than he had to. Besides, it was starting to snow.

Smiling softly now, Katara shook her head. "Just a moment," she reassured him. "I want to show you something."

Gently guiding the gondola down the canal, Zuko sulked in his own private corner. Whatever she was planning on showing him, it better be good. He wasn't freezing his royal fire butt off for nothing.

* * *

Well, there is the beginning. Please tell me what you think. I've never really done a challenge before, and it was hard for me to think up a winter holiday theme. I hope you like it so far, there will probably be around only three more updates if that at all. I'd really like to be working on IoD right now, but I just got stuck on this so I feel like I need to work at it until it's done, hopefully it'll be finished soon. Thank you so much to my readers for bearing with me to this point. Read and Review, please!

Merry Christmas...in fourteen days.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Impressions  
Chapter Two  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

Okay, here is the second chapter. I may have three chapters after this one, depends on my pacing really. I'm kind of trying to finish it by the deadline (Seven more days!) and I'm just having a really bad week. I just lost two of my fellow cheerleaders two days ago and I'm rather depressed about it, and things like that. My senior year is really sucking so far. Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me out across the tundra to show me a bunch of birds."

Zuko was rather disgruntled again as he clutched furiously onto his thumb. Katara herself was laughing, unable to keep it in as the prior events kept popping into her mind. He only continued to glare at her in response.

"Oh, come on," she attempted to pull his hand towards her. "You were in love with the penguins until a mom just got a little protective."

"A little protective? Now that's putting it lightly. She full out attacked me!" he brandished the red mark on his thumb he had achieved from the mother penguin as if it was evidence on a crime scene. He couldn't help but wonder why things like this kept happening to him. First the turtleducks, and now these blasted penguins. At least he could understand the protectiveness under the turtleduck incident.

Snorting in indignation, Katara shook her head as she finally got a hold of his hand. "Zuko, it's a foot and a half tall bird."

"I know what it is!" he barked in frustration, although his cheeks were flushed in mortification. "It's pure evil, that's what."

The future Fire Lady managed to hold back her laughter this time, instead focusing on the mar he had on his thumb. "It's not that bad," she informed him before leaning in, giving the small injury a gentle kiss. "Better?"

"No."

Sighing, Katara threw her hands up in frustration before turning back to the canal. They were almost to the dock already, and the moment she focused more on the stream of water, they began to shoot past the houses and an unbelievable speed. "I don't know why I even bother," she muttered. Zuko noted from their pace that he'd be in a warm home rather soon.

"Come on, you know why," he grinned, raising his eyebrow at her, trying to get her attention.

Her arm flew violently, succeeding in their gondola bumping harshly into the pier. "Oh really? And why is that?" she raised her own eyebrow, and entirely different meaning behind it as she crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"Because of this." He leaned in quickly, capturing her lips firmly in his.

Unfortunately for him, he was cut off abruptly by a disgusted voice. "Eugh, Zuko, stop mauling my sister!"

Startled, the Fire Lord whipped around the look at Sokka, succeeding only in knocking himself backwards.

Right off of the gondola.

* * *

"Zuko, just let me waterbend that off—"

"You shouldn't have been sucking on each other in public. Even married folks like Suki and I are more generous to society—"

Zuko didn't bother to answer them. Instead, he kept Katara at bay. He didn't want to have to go through the process of her bending the water from his clothes. He'd much rather just take off the soaking parka and relax in his own Fire Nation clothes and take a nice warm bath. Frowning, the two siblings still argued about what was best, keeping a good three feet away from the now steaming Fire Lord.

Approaching the large home where he was meant to stay with Katara for the week long ceremony, he cringed when he saw two figures standing by the entry way. From the looks of it, they were important. They could be none other than Hakoda and Master Pakku themselves.

Stiffly, Zuko bowed before them, hands clenched at his side. "Hakoda, Master Pakku. It is a pleasure to meet you," his voice was overly formal as he stood up tall once more, the two older men giving him a bow in return. "I'm sorry that our introduction must be so short, but I am in need of a new set of clothes. If you'll excuse me, I must go find my bag to…change my attire," his voice was emotionless as he tried to keep in as much dignity as he could. Something that's hard to do as each step he made resulted in a loud 'squish' from his shoes.

"Zuko, wait! We don't even know if the sailors brought our things up yet!" Katara suddenly declared, chasing after her fiancé, the door shutting behind the two.

Frowning, the three Water Tribe men stood with raised eyebrows after the Fire Lord before Hakoda managed to speak.

"Well, that was quite a first impression."

"I don't know how he manages to be so clumsy," Sokka crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "I thought royalty were supposed to be graceful." By his side, his father nodded thoughtfully. Raising his eyebrow even higher as he looked between the two Southern Water Tribe members, Pakku shook his head.

"I wonder who he reminds me of," he left a trailing look off towards Sokka, who was now questioning what they were having for dinner that night.

* * *

"Zuko, just wait!"

As the rather disgruntled Fire Lord still continued on his way down the corridor, Katara nearly screamed in frustration before she quickly froze his feet to the floor.

"Now you just wait a second!" she clenched her fists, glaring at him while he stood awkwardly, trying his best not to tip over while beginning to melt the ice. "What is wrong? You just fell in the water, it's not like it hasn't happened before."

In a room far down the hall, Gran Gran smiled to herself when she heard her grandchild arguing with her future husband. It sounded a lot like the conversation between Suki and Sokka the previous day.

"Are you saying I'm clumsy?" he crossed his arm, glaring as if he had the power over her.

Rolling her eyes, Katara stomped her foot in frustration. "No! I'm saying that it's not the first time this has happened here. Now if you would knock it off and just lay down your stupid pride, I could just bend all of the water out of your parka before you freeze to death."

"Freeze to death?" he laughed, clenching his teeth together now to stop them from chattering, as if to disprove her point. Why couldn't she be from the Swamp Water Tribe? "I'm the Fire Lord. _Fire_…I very much doubt that water will be my fate—then I'm not sure if you'll be the death of me."

Eyes flying open at his comment, Katara slowly began to concentrate on the water particles in his clothes, and slowly began to make the droplets solid, surrounding him until they hardened around his body. She noticed his cringe and a cold breath escaped his lips. Smirking, she held her chin up a little higher. "Just what I thought. Now stop being a child," she instructed before waving her arms, drawing all of her element from him. He shivered slightly before turning away from her. "I could have done it myself."

"Yeah, sure you could," was her lone smug reply. "Because we waited so long, it won't surprise me if you got a cold."

"Oh please. Fire Lords don't get ill," he declared stupidly, only remembering that his father had never ailed from sickness.

His statement was only punctuated with a sneeze.

"Told you so."

* * *

There it is. I really hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I'm just having character fun. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It makes me feel special, especially after this crappy week. I love you all! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I am updating this only to let everyone know that I have decided to continue this fanfic. Updates will be slower, mainly because I will be dedicating more time to Illusions of Deception, but in the mean time I will be posting bits and pieces up.**

First Impressions  
Chapter Three  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe

Well, this is my last chapter. It was initially meant to be a one shot, which is why the end is, of course, abrupt. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was nothing but silence as Zuko looked at his reflection. Katara stood solemnly behind him, amazing herself by her ability to keep in the laughter that threatened to spill out. Moving his arms, the Fire Lord expected his outfit to squeak from the mere largeness. And it was so…poofy. 

"Is it really necessary for me to wear something so ridiculously huge?" he questioned with less enthusiasm than he had earlier with his original parka. "I don't even feel that cold, really. If you're worried about me getting sick…"

Sighing before rolling her eyes, the waterbender was tempted to dump the entire contents of her pouch onto his head. Instead, she opted for proving him wrong, which was also just as satisfying. "Worried about you getting sick? You're already ill."

"It's just a cough!"

"You haven't stopped sneezing for a space of thirty seconds!" Punctuating her point, Katara tucked a fur scarf tightly around his neck as he tried to spit the fuzzy strands of hair from his mouth.

"Come on, what would the Fire Nation say if we let their Lord die—of a mere cold, no less—in the South Pole? It'd be war all over again, and where would that put us? Besides, my father wants to talk to you and he'd be very disappointed if you didn't show up the ceremony. Especially if you won't even lie down and eat something."

Rolling his eyes now, Zuko would have crossed his arms had he currently been capable of it. "Yeah, yeah. Can we just get this over with?"

Sighing once more, Katara grasped for Zuko hand before dragging him along. "Come on, let's go before you whine anymore. And remember to be nice to Sokka. I realize he can be and idiot, but he's almost family to you now. So get used to him."

"Like I could ever get used to that clumsy—"

"Hey!" she cut him off quickly before he could manage to continue his rant. "If I recall, you were the one that fell off the gondola an hour ago. We're probably late, now, so come on. You'll miss out on all the fun. We might have missed the seal-roasting!"

"Oh, how disappointing. What will I do with my life now that I missed that? And not to mention your brother running around with his boomerang. I may advocate the throne if we don't make it in time for that."

The only response he got was a slap.

"Ouch! I was serious! I have great hopes that he'll clock himself in the head."

The second slap met him upside the head.

* * *

"I would like to start the Winter Solstice ceremonies by welcoming my daughter back to her home, and presenting her future husband who has graced us with his presence—the Fire Lord Zuko." 

A round of clapping and cheers extended through the Southern Tribe as they greeted the legendary pair that had come together while fighting against the once great, now fallen Ozai. Their union had been unexpected, but was eventually accepted by all.

Except for perhaps Sokka, but he didn't count.

"Hakoda, it is an honor to be received with such respect by your—"

_Oh Spirits, please don't let him say natives…or peasants…inhabitants wouldn't be smart, either. And if he says heathens one more time, I'll kill him. _Katara's kept her occupied—so much that she didn't even hear what Zuko called them. Realizing, however, that no one had started chasing after him with pitchforks, he had kept a level head. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want a dead fiancé.

No, he would wait until _after_ they were married before he died on her.

Her father nodded in response before gesturing towards where her sister-in-law, Suki sat. "My other daughter, be it by marriage but still a beloved child to me, has agreed to perform a dance in their honor and in the honor the Moon Spirit on this Winter Solstice."

Katara couldn't help but notice Sokka's glance towards the moon, reminding him well of the time when he though Yue would be the only one for him. Apparently there were two for him. It was even more apparent of even Yue's approval of Suki; the moonlight drifted across the Kyoshi Warrior's figure as she stood before them all. As they watched her intricate movements, Katara found herself drawn in by fascination. She had seen these tessenjutsu moves several times before, both in combat and performance. Still, they caught her breath every time.

Smiling as she turned to look towards Zuko. Her expression quickly changed to a frown, however, the moment she saw his face. He was even paler than usual, and looked as if he was using every muscle he had to stay up straight.

"Zuko?" she whispered softly, bringing her hand up to his arm slowly, trying to look into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Slowly he turned to look at her, his golden eyes barely focused as they ran across her own. Quickly he sucked in his breath before Zuko darted up, not even looking back before he ran—or rather, waddled—to the house they had come from.

"Zuko!" she called once more, their sudden commotion causing everyone to look at them. Standing up, she quickly made an apology to her tribe. "I'm so sorry, he hasn't been feeling well since he fell into the canal. I need to go check on him. I'm sorry, Suki," she sent a nervous look towards her friend before darting after her fiancé.

It didn't take long for her to find him. He was sprawled out on the furs of their room, sucking in his breath while his arms were stuck out from his side by the force of his parka.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he moaned, grimacing. Never before had he ever had a cold like this.

"Oh please, not on the furs, I don't know if we can get a replacement all too quickly and they would be ruined…" Katara started before pausing. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"Here, we'll just get you out of the parka and into the bed. I'll make some soup…or maybe see if Gran Gran could help…and then you can just rest up. Don't worry about the ceremony, they understand," she reassured him, kneeling down next to him as she started to unbutton his thick coat.

"No," he shook his head, sucking his breath. "You need to go back out there. This is your people's biggest ceremony. You need to celebrate it."

Pausing, Katara took the moment to think about his comment before she shook her head.

"I would rather spend it with you than be out there wondering if you were alright," she assured him before leaning in to give him a meaningful kiss. Pulling away from her after their lips met, he glared at her.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself sick."

Katara only laughed at his suggestion before flicking her hair back. "Zuko, I'm a waterbender and I've lived in these climates all my life. I assure you, I won't get sick."

As if to confirm her statement, she met his lips once more before the two settled into bed, her checking to make sure he was fine before making trips to get him some hot soup and tea, he smiled at her. He couldn't have been more grateful for anyone else as his wife.

"I'll be fine," he murmured as she checked his temperature once more. "Just relax, a nights rest will do me good."

Sighing, as if unsure whether or not she should agree with him, Katara slumped her head against his shoulder, kissing his cheek softly. "Fine. But if you start coughing I'm going to get you some more tea."

Zuko found himself drifting off to sleep when a sharp sneeze interrupted him from his thoughts. Eyes widening, he smirked softly before wrapping his arm around Katara's waist.

"I told you so."

* * *

Yes. That is the end. Thank you so much to all of my readers. I MAY write more into this later...but the reason I had to end it there is because it was supposed to be a one shot and just a Zutara romance. And I have a deadline (not to mention a lot of Chemistry homework.) If I update it later, I may. I just have to see what comes. Love you all and once more, Happy Holidays! 


End file.
